forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Testament XVI
"A generation risen from dust old..." —Forgotten Testament XVI Game Trailer "Can sins be forgiven?" —Forgotten Testament XVI tagline Forgotten Testament XVI is the sixteenth installment of the series. The game, which carries the characteristic genre name RPG of Infinite Possibilities of the Future. A world where the use of the Arcane arts and Celestial Magic is a real as the words on your monitor. A generation of men and women placed in the world of Eclavia. A vast modern region and prairie-like countries stretching out the world. Eclavia is a land in constant peace. In past, the land was threathened by weaves of Seven Cardinals Vices of sins with unknown motives. It's past, one shrouded in mystery, and it's future, is yet to be unveiled. Plot Eclavia is a vast modern region and prairie-like countries stretching out the world. It revolves around the Seven Cardinal Vices which embodies the power of Darkness and sets off a chain of events that drags the Celestial Heroes of Virtue which embodies the power of Light setting them into the center of a massive conflict between each others' group and to those who would do anything to see the future carried out, and those who would see it broken forever. A world where only Arcane Arts and Celestial Magics are present, It is a clash between the power of Light versus Darkness and the Pre-determined future versus the Freedom of choice. Main Characters Hope-Aisen.jpg|Aisen von Scelestius|link=Aisen von Scelestius|linktext=Aisen von Scelestius Will-Quinn.jpg|Quinn Rosenbaum|link=Quinn Rosenbaum|linktext=Quinn Rosenbaum Valour-Andre.jpg|André Armaclite|link=André Armaclite|linktext=André Armaclite Faith-Cindy.jpg|Cindy Kramer|link=Cindy Kramer|linktext=Cindy Kramer Justice-Dustine.jpg|Dustine Evergrande|link=Dustine Evergrande|linktext=Dustine Evergrande Vilsec.jpg|Vilsec Verscetti|link=Vilsec Verscetti The 7 chosen Celestial Virtues '''or the Celestial Mages are beholders of Light Magic or Heavenly Magic, the exact oppostite of Arcane Art Spells. Celestial Magic draws its power from the Sun, when Solar Eclipse is present; the powers of the Celestial Mages drastically increases and decreases the Arcane Art's power. Villains Lust.jpg|Lust the Lasvicious|link=Lust the Lasvicious|linktext=Lust the Lasvicious Gluttony.jpg|Gluttony the Voracious|link=Gluttony the Voracious|linktext=Gluttony the Voracious Greed.jpg|Greed the Avaricious|link=Greed the Avaricious|linktext=Greed the Avaricious Sloth.jpg|Sloth the Lazy|link=Sloth the Lazy|linktext=Sloth the Lazy Wrath.jpg|Wrath the Vengeful|link=Wrath the Vengeful|linktext=Wrath the Vengeful Envy.jpg|Envy the Jealous|link=Envy the Jealous|linktext=Envy the Jealous Pride.jpg|Pride the Arrogant|link=Pride the Arrogant|linktext=Pride the Arrogant The 7 Cursed Vices or the '''Seven Cardinal Vices are beholders of Dark Magic or Arcane Arts, the exact oppostite of Celestial Magic Spells. In opposition to Celestial Magic, Arcane Arts draws its power from the Moon, when Lunar Eclipse is present; the powers of the Arcanists drastically increases and decreases the Celestial Mage's power. Weapons : Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Weapons Blessed Weapons Blessed Weapons have their own level and EXP gained through certain components. Once a weapon has gained enough experience it can be upgraded, using specific components, to a second tier, third tier and ultimately to a fourth tier weapon. Note that for each character, while different weapons all upgrade to the same model at the end of the upgrade path, the "Boost model". All weapons have passive abilities which always apply when equipped. Accursed Weapons The Seven Vices possessed the most Accursed weapons of the Eclavian History. It was a catastrophic weapons that causes disasters, though its exact nature is unknown. It is also unknown when its creation took place or how long it endured, however, it still remains largely mysterious. Deities Eclipses are terms for deities and demigods. Eclipses are very mysterious beings in a god-like form that can only seen & occur when the Sun, Earth, and Moon are all in a straight line or in total alignment. Gallery Copy of commission aisen by moondrophime-d3lnkuu.jpg|Artwork of Aisen Resized.png|FT XVI Promotional Poster of Aisen CG render Aisen.png|CG render of Aisen Forgotten Testament XVI logo.jpg|Forgotten Testament XVI Logo Forgotten Testament XVI heroes.jpg|Celestial Heroes of Virtue Forgotten Testament XVI villains.jpg|Arcane Cardinal Vices|link=Seven Cardinal Vices Trivia *The pursuit of the Seven Vices in ''Forgotten Testament XVI ''is a reference to the classical myth of Pandora's Box. In the myth, Pandora opens a box given to her by Zeus, releasing seven horrors into the world. However, inside the box, at the bottom, was also Hope(an element that is analogous to Aisen). *In stark contrast to the the Arcane Vices, who represent the Seven Deadly Sins, the Celestial Heroes are titled after the opposite, the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Category:Forgotten Testament Series